Harrys Return
by NeoGooner
Summary: A short Harry and Ginny fic...***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short story, and is my first finished fanfic. Please R&R, but be nice (critical if you like but nice)  
  
Snowy grounds covered the grounds as far the eye could see. Harry had been walking aimlessly for about an hour now completely exhausted. He only had one goal getting back home, or at least some where, where he could see a friendly face and get his injuries treated.  
  
He continued to walk not exactly knowing where he was going until he finally came spotted a dark shape in the snow, away in the distance. As he continued to walk towards the dark shape, he realized that a small house, more of a cabin. It looked deserted and unwelcoming in this landscape, but it would be worth a try, even if it was only a place to rest for the night. He could then continue walking until he found a place where he could safely apparate from. If he had apparated from where he was now he would probably get it wrong because he no idea where was. All he knew was that he travelling south with help from the 'Point Me' spell.  
  
By the time he reached the cabin he felt that he could go no further until he had some rest. He stumbled up to what looked like the front door, and knocked as hard as he thought his frozen knuckles would allow. After a few minutes he cautiously opened the door, and walked into the surprisingly warm place. He took a quick look around the room as he entered and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
The cabin was dark inside, with little furniture, and nothing really comfortable, just a wooden at a table, and a row of bookshelves along a wall. Harry decided that he might as well have a quick look around, he walked through an opening and found the bathroom, there was a hole in what seemed like a sideboard and a small basin attached to the wall, no taps, or anything that would suggest a source of water. He walked out of the bathroom, back into the room where he had just been, and proceeded to the next door hoping that there would be something suitable for sleeping on in there, as there dint seem to be anymore rooms in the small cabin. As he put his hand onto the small, round, metal door handle, he felt a sense of foreboding come over he dreaded thinking what could be behind this door. He turned the handle, he gasped in shock as the door opened, as he saw some-one he didn't expect to see…  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat staring into space, she was thinking about some-one whom she missed so much since he left. He had gone without any previous warning, all he did was send a letter to the Burrow, addressed to everyone, with separate paragraphs, one dedicated to each member of the family, and Hermione. Ginny could remember the part dedicated to her clearly but she still didn't understand any of it.  
  
…Dearest Ginny, I'm to leave like this and I'm sorry that I never really paid you much attention in our first four years, and even after that we were barely friends. I found out how much of a friend you can be, whilst I was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts in your last year. You would come to me after classes, and ask me if I was okay, and we would talk for while about each others problems. It cheered me greatly to think that you trust me like that, and that I could trust with my secrets, and fears. For that alone I am sorry, but now I have had to leave you behind and everyone else behind again. I cannot keep contact with anyone until this is over so I will have no-one to share my fears, troubles and secrets with…Until we meet again. I WILL be back, not even Voldemort could stop me coming back to you and everyone else. I cannot tell you why I have gone but I ask you not to fear for me. I will return. I have another secret that I have told no-one, not even you, one that could break up our friendship, that is why I am afraid to tell you. Yes, I Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the youngest seeker in Hogwarts for over a century, a son and godson of Marauders, a True Gryffindor, am afraid to tell you my deepest secret. When I come I will tell you. Until then, Goodbye Ginny, I will miss you…  
  
Every time she thought of her part of Harry's very long letter, it brought a tear to her eyes. He had told everyone that he would be back, but there is always that nagging voice in the back of her head, that deep feeling of dread inside her heart, what if he doesn't come back. What was this secret that could ruin what they had, she was touched, happy and saddened that he said he would tell her his biggest and deepest secret when he returned, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know it, if it could end what the had. Sighing she got up and walked back to her house, flopped down on her bed and fell asleep with tears running down her face.  
  
***  
  
"Bellatrix…" Harry spat. "What are you doing here!" he glared at her his anger building every second. This was the 'thing' that killed his Godfather and then LAUGHED about it. It had been some time ago but it still hurt just the same.  
  
"Potter…" She looked at with mixed anger and fear o in her eyes and in her expression as she looked at him. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
"You know why I am in this place, don't you Bellatrix?" he continued to glare at her.  
  
"You murdered a great man. He was carrying out his dream, and you murdered him in cold blood whilst all he was trying to do was continue on with his noble cause." She glared back at him with more hatred than before.  
  
He stepped towards her, now fuming he dare she say those things, "Since when is MURDERING muggles and muggle-born's and NOBLE CAUSE?!?!?" he shouted back at her unable to contain his temper "You talk to ME about murdering people in cold blood, when YOU are the won who could kill a man a laugh about it. You killed Sirius, MY GODFATHER, then you laugh with glee. You are worth than scum." He continued to glare.  
  
"Still moaning about that are we Potter I thought you would have got over that already. He was a stupid idiotic fool, with no future…" she was cut off.  
  
"You don't know anything and you deserve what's coming to you!!.." He pointed his wand at her and before she had time to react he shouted the curse. "Crucio!!" She keeled over onto her knees as the beam of light connected with her body causing her to cry out in pain, but Harry didn't stop, he wouldn't stop. He wanted her to experience pain, and he was strangely enjoying it. After a few minutes Harry had still not lifted his wand and there was blood pouring out of her nose and mouth, all of a sudden there was a loud crack that meant that the curse had broken her bones. Satisfied Harry lifted his wand and looked down at her shaking body on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Slowly she began to sit up, she was shaking violently, and bleeding from the mouth, she lifted her head and he could that her eyes had rolled around and all that could be seen was the white parts. After a few seconds her eyes became normal again, she looked slightly disorientated and dizzy, she had pale skin where she lost a lot of blood, but no lasting damage had been done. She began to focus a bit more and she realized why, and how she was here and what had happened. She looked up at Harry, and he saw fear, nothing else, just fear. Then she spoke.  
  
"Are to cowardly to kill me, Potter?" She smirked slightly but it seemed painful.  
  
"Of course not, I killed your scum of a master didn't I? As much made of scum as he was, he was still superior to you." He smirked and continued, "If you apologize for what you have done I will take you to Dumbledore, if you refuse I will kill you." He looked at her awaiting an answer.  
  
"I will not apologise" She said in a weak voice "To some muggle-loving fool"  
  
With that Harry one again pointed his wand at her and muttered "Avada Kedavra" putting her out of her misery.  
  
After what had just happened Harry didn't feel much like resting anymore, he felt a new strength in him, so he put another warming charm on his cloak and set off out into the snow again.  
  
He walked for hours through the cold snow land still not sure if he was going in the correct direction to get out of this place quickly. After a few more hours his tiredness caught up with him again but this time it hit him with more force than before. He laid his cloak down onto the ground with an anti-freeze charm on it, and put a heating charm on the top side. He laid down on the cloak and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly, she had been having a nightmare, but she couldn't remember what it was about. She just remembered a feeling of deep anger and loathing. She sat up and tried to remember the dream but nothing clicked, she just couldn't remember anything but that feeling. The dream was weird, she didn't have any reason to anger with anyone except you-know-who.  
  
She looked around her dark room, and walked to look out of the window. She looked across the grounds of her garden and across her neighbourhood and beyond into the horizon. She found herself thinking about Harry wondering how he is, where he is and what he is doing. She began to worry that something might have happened to him, that he might have been killed, but a feeling deep inside her reassured her that he was still alive. She went back to her bed and tried to get some more sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was the times that she had seen Harry in her life.   
  
When she ten years old and saw him for the first time at the train station, wondering how to get onto the platform, when he came to their house at the Burrow before her first year, how she had ran upstairs and hid from, how she had put her elbow in the butter dish, how happy she was when she woke up in the Chamber of Secrets and seeing Harry's face with a triumphant look on his face, the little contact they had with each other in her second and third year at Hogwarts, how she began to get over him in her fourth year, how they had started to become friends in her fifth and sixth years and mostly how close they had become in her seventh year when he was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, he was the best Professor she had ever had followed by Professor Lupin, Harry's virtual uncle. Then she remembered the last time she had ever seen him…  
  
It was a bright sunny day in the middle of May. They had been talking to each other about their problems and stuff all afternoon. They were on their own since Ron was out on a date with Dean Thomas, an ex-boyfriend of Ginny's from Hogwarts. Hermione was at her job at the Ministry as a researcher which took up most of her time. So they were alone for the entire day, just walking through a meadow of some sort in the English countryside. She had noticed, even then, that there was something that he needed to say, but looked like he was at war with himself as of whether to say anything or not. It was a pleasant and he walked her home, and stayed for a cup of coffee before insisting that he had to go. At the door of her house he had taken her hands in his saying goodbye and kissing her gently on the cheek before dissaparating…  
  
That was the memory that she had of him, that they shared together, before Harry's disappearance. She sighed, an finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke after a few hours of sleep, feeling surprisingly refreshed. He stood and picked up his cloak, it was still warm and bone dry. He wrapped it around his shoulders and began walking south again. After about three hours Harry spotted a small village/town just up ahead. He picked up his pace so that he could get to the town quickly and could contact some one; he had been away from for too long.  
  
As he got to the village it was actually that he recognised as being in Northern Canada, the place was called Newland Town. He found out after a few minutes that this was actually a very small wizarding town. He looked for some one to ask some information.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said to a woman he had just seen put away her wand.  
  
"Yes, dear, are you lost?"  
  
"No, actually I'm for somewhere that I can use to floo back to England."  
  
The looked up at him suspiciously then she caught sight of the scar on forehead. "Oh my god…"She gasped "You…your…Harry Potter!" She said looking at him in awe.  
  
"Yes, I am. So can you help me?"  
  
"Of course dear, come this way." She led him down the narrow pathway and into a pub. "Hello, Joan. I'm have some one with me who needs to use your long distance fireplace." She pulled Harry forward. "He needs to go back to England. Does it reach that far?" The woman at the bar shook her.  
  
"I can get you as far as Scotland, but it doesn't go any further." She looked at him, and she also caught sight of his scar and her eyes widened but she didn't comment.  
  
"Can you get me to Hogwarts?" He asked hopefully. Maybe he could tell Dumbledore what had happened, and then get back to the Burrow from there.  
  
"Yes. Come this way." She led through the pub and behind into a small dark room with a fireplace. She lit the fireplace and handed him a pot a floo powder form the mantle. "Here you go. We hope to see you here again sometime." He nodded and she left the room. He took a pinch of the floo powder and threw it into the flames, turning them emerald green. He stepped into the flames and announced "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's Office" 


	2. Chapter 2

A few seconds later Harry landed with a thump in his former Headmaster, and good friend's office. Harry looked around, it still all of the weird objects scattered around the room. Of course there is Fawkes, he was asleep on his perch. He looked around at the walls, all of the former Headmasters portraits still lined the walls. After a few seconds Harry found a wand under his nose. Harry looked up and saw a very angry looking Dumbledore. Harry had forgot that he still had his cloak pulled over his so no one could recognise him.  
  
"Reveal yourself, who are you?" Harry was to scared to move, He looked Dumbledore in the eye and realized why Voldemort must have been scared of him.   
  
"P-Professor, it me, Harry Potter." Dumbledore looked at him suspiciously still not lowering his wand.  
  
"Lower your hood" He said in a very quiet but forceful tone. Harry complied. "Harry, I'm sorry, you should be more careful with things like that with Voldemort and his Death Eaters about" He smiled and the twinkle was back in his eye. "Where have you been all of this time. You went missing and left the Weasley's a note correct?" Harry nodded "So tell me."  
  
"Well, first thing you need to know is that you don't need to worry about Voldemort stepping through your fireplace anymore, not you would worry." He smiled up at the old man. Dumbledore gave him that piercing stare that he used to read his mind. Harry had by this point mastered oclumency, so could block him but decided not to. After a minute or so, Dumbledore smiled, and Harry gave the old man a hug.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Harry" He said smiling  
  
"It's good to be back, sir. I suppose you want me to tell you, what I did and how it happened." Dumbledore nodded and motioned to a seat for Harry to sit on before sitting at his desk looking expectantly at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, in May last year, I woke up after having another nightmare about Voldemort. It wasn't anything that I could block out with Oclumency but it was useful and disturbing information. He was in a dark room, as always, he had Wormtail and both Malfoy's with him, he said that he was going to kill the Weasleys to teach me a lesson, and he also promised that he would 'dispose' of Hermione aswell. So I did what I could. I went looking for him. After months of searching following sources, I found out that he was based in a serious of mountains, buried deep under the snow and ice near the North Pole. I followed the trail of his Death Eaters, turning them in anonymously, after retrieving what ever information I could. I reached him about three weeks ago, after I had searched the cave for near on a month, my food supplies running short. There was an initiation ceremony, I killed one of the Death Eaters, then put on the cloak and join the circle. Once the initiation was complete and most of the Death Eaters had gone, I stunned them what was left and challenged him." Harry paused for a moment to take get a glass of water. "We duelled, our wands wont work against each other as you know, so we fought using wandless magic. He hit me with the Cruciatus several times, before I managed to use any spell on him. He laughed at me at first. Have you heard his laugh Professor?" Dumbledore nodded "Its twisted and disgusting it sent me over the edge, my emotions over took me and I threw across the cave and he smashed into the wall, needless to say, he was less than pleased. We duelled some more, I hit him with the Killing curse several times, each time making him weaker. He in turn hit me with the Crutiatus and the Imperius to get me to stop. He obviously didn't know that I have been able to fight that off since my fourth year." Dumbledore chuckled, Harry continued. "This enraged me even more and I used the Killing curse again but this time I put all of the hatred that I had ever had for anyone into it, and he fell. I'm not proud that I used the Unforgivables but I did what I had to, to get rid of him." Harry then proceeded to the old man about his journey from the caves, how he had found Bellatrix Lestrange, what he had done to her, then about his journey home, "…and here I am now."  
  
After putting away a dictation quill, Dumbledore led Harry into a room and told him to rest.  
  
After several days Harry was back to full health again, and decided to go and find the rest of the people he cared about. Dumbledore arranged a meeting about the order at Grimauld Place, and he said to bring everyone. Harry bid farewell to his old friend, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. He picked up some new robes from Diagon Alley, and proceeded to Sirius' old house.  
  
***  
  
Ginny's was getting for a meeting with the Order at Sirius' old house. She dressed in a delicate scarlet dress, with gold detailing down the left side and around the bottom, with a slight up the right side to just above her knee. She put on some make up, and some perfume. She then apparated to outside the old house where the meeting was to held.  
  
***  
  
Harry dressed into his new robes, and apparated from the Leaky Cauldron, after a few drinks to calm his nerves. What if they hated him for leaving, what if they didn't want anything to do with him anymore. What if Ginny didn't want anything to do with him anymore that would kill him. He had planned on telling her something that he had kept secret in a long time, but how could he if she hated him? When Harry arrived outside the house, he looked at it for a moment, it brought back so many memories of Sirius, he didn't know if he could do this, but he had to. He walked up to the door and slowly and quietly he opened the door and entered the house. He shut the door quietly behind him. He put his hood up and walked to the kitchen, the same thoughts going through his head, What if they hate me for leaving? What if Ginny hates me for leaving? Shaking with nerves he opened the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
As he entered everyone looked up.  
  
"Who are you, and how did you find this house?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"You know who I am, and this is my house." He pulled his hood down and everyone gasped in shock.   
  
"Harry?" He nodded. Everyone came up and started hugging him and greeting him telling him how worried they were when he disappeared etc. However he didn't answer any questions and greeted everyone in turn. Once they had stopped he looked across the kitchen, and spotted Ginny looking at him with tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. She started to cry so Harry pulled her into the next room and closed the door.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Harry. I'm just so pleased to see you." He looked into her big chocolate brown eyes. She held the gaze and time seemed to stop. No one else in the world mattered it was just Harry and Ginny and no one until Harry reluctantly looked away and spoke.  
  
"Ginny, there something I need to tell. I have kept this secret since I rescued you from the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't say anything because of our friendship." He paused and met her gaze again. "Ginny, I'm in love with you"  
  
She gasped.  
  
" Harry. Really?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and he nodded slightly. Their faces very close together at this point. "I love you, too. I always I have." With that Harry closed the gap between their mouths and brought her into a kiss. Once they had pulled back from each other they looked in each others eyes before he put his hand behind her head, entangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her mouth up to his and their lips met again. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the small gap between her lips and she opened her mouth welcoming him in, and returning the kiss. They kissed deeply for what seemed like an eternity, when the both pulled back slowly.  
  
"Wait here a moment." He walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later he walked back in with a discreet smile on his face. He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ginny, I love you with all of my heart and I have done for several years now. From the time when I was a teacher at Hogwarts until when I left, is the best part of my life to date. I love your company, the fact that I can trust you with everything. Even my heart. So, will you Virginia Anne Weasley, marry me?" He produced a box from his both and opened it to reveal a beautiful, golden ring, with a ruby that matched the colour of her hair, surrounded by emeralds the colour of his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I will." With that he put the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
This is the final chapter, but if you feel that i should write about the wedding or have to critisize feel free.  
  
Dont forget to Review Please 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron!!!! RON, get up!!" Harry shouted into his best friend's ear.  
  
"Go 'way, 'ts too early, 'arry." Ron replied still half asleep.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!! If you don't get up I will ask Snape to by best man instead." After hearing this Ron shot up in bed, suddenly realizing that he was best man at Harry's wedding today. He turned to look at the clock, more out of habit than anything else.  
  
"Harry, do we have to be up so early? It's only seven thirty" he stretched and stood up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "I mean couldn't you have got married at night or something?"  
  
"Don't be stupid." He replied.   
  
Ron looked up at him. Harry looked extremely nervous, and kept pacing across his bedroom in the flat they shared on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. He was still in his boxers that he had (presumably) slept in the night before.  
  
"When are you going to get ready? You are still wearing your underwear!!"  
  
"I want to be completely awake for today, everything has to be perfect, for Ginny." Ron snorted. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Come on lets go into the kitchen, I need a coffee and something to eat."  
  
"You can wait till afterwards cant you?" Harry asked but he already knew the answer.  
  
"I can't be best man on an empty stomach. Are you crazy!?" Ron left the room and headed towards the kitchen. Harry sighed and followed.  
  
Once they had finished a whole pot of coffee between them and Ron had finished a small breakfast, ("You can have more after the wedding") Ron went into the bathroom to get showered and ready for the big day.   
  
Harry sat on his bed and looked out of the window at the early morning creatures running around outside. He was extremely nervous and even scared about this day. No-one, not even Ginny, knew for how long Harry had wanted this to happen. No-one knew how much he wanted everything to go as planned, but no matter how much he planned, or how much he tried not to be nervous, there was always one potential thing that could happen to ruin everything. He was afraid that Ginny would get cold feet and not show. That scared him more than anything. He would be less scared facing Voldemort's entire army including Voldemort himself, than have that happen.  
  
He got up and began to pace again. After about half an hour, Ron, finally came out of the bathroom, dripping with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You can go in there now Harry." He said before entering his room and shutting the door, not noticing how nervous Harry looked. Harry sighed again and went to bathroom to get ready for his wedding to Ginny Weasley. The shower was refreshing clearing his head and washing away any negative thoughts he had.  
  
After his long shower, he stepped out and reached for his emerald green towel, wrapping it around himself and going to his room. The shower made him a lot more awake and a lot more confident. When he got to his room, Dobby had already prepared his things on his bed, and had packed his things to be taken to the new house today whilst the wedding was on. Once Harry had told everyone where he had been and that he and Ginny were engaged, he went to Dumbledore and asked if he could have Dobby live with him, and work around their new house, with of course. They had both accepted and Dobby had been living with Harry at his and Ron's flat until they moved into their soon-to-be house.  
  
Harry's robes were made from a very rare silk, it was smooth and light, and glimmered in the early morning sunlight streaming in through the window. They were a dark emerald green, with scarlet and gold design. On the left sleeve there was an outline of a lion in gold with his initials 'HP' behind it in scarlet. Along the collar of the robes that rose up an inch or so, there was a gold and scarlet design that carried on down the front of the robes. Underneath he had raven black trousers (the same colour as his hair) with a dark green leather belt.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, before turning to meet Ron in the doorway waiting for him. "Come on, Harry. You look great, now lets get you and my sister married." He led Harry out of the garage where they apparated to Hogsmead where the wedding was to take place.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny!! Come on HURRY UP! We only have two hours before we have to be there!" Ginny was walking about her room at the Burrow trying to find her necklace that Harry had bought her just a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Anna!! I can't find my necklace!" A few seconds later Anna, one of her best friends from Hogwarts came rushing into the room.  
  
"Ginny, get into the shower and get readty I will look for it. JUST HURRY UP!!"   
  
"Thanks Anna" She rushed out of her room, down the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
An hour and a half later Ginny came out of the bathroom, showered, dressed, make up on and hair done. She looked beautiful. Her dress was made in the same material as Harry's robes, but it was a dark red with shimmering blue design. The dress seemed to be moulded to her skin rather than fitted. The dress began at the bottom of her collarbone, and continued down to her legs, moulding perfectly to her womanly curves. The dress stopped at her left knee with an uneven hem leading down her right ankle on the other side. It had blue lines and designs all over the dress making her shine in the sunlight. She had her hair piled wonderfully on top of her head magically held in place. She wore very little makeup on her slightly pale but perfectly smooth skin. She just used a little, eye shadow and mascara. She wore no lipstick, when questioned about this she replied "Harry says he prefers my lips as they are." Anna and Hermione just rolled their eyes and dragged her outside so that they could apparate to Hogsmead.  
  
***  
  
When Harry and Ron arrived at Hogsmead most of the few people invited were already there, the only ones missing were; Hermione, Anna and of course Ginny. Ron led Harry into the centre of a large circle of people, the people invited to witness the ceremony, where Harry stood and awaited his bride. Harry looked around the circle at all of the people that he and Ginny had invited; Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagoll, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Percy and Penelope, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cho Chang, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Severus Snape, Sybil Trelawny, and Professors: Vectra, Sprout, Sinistra, Flitwick, Binns and of course Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore however was not just here not witness it, he would be performing the spells and charms that are used in a wizards wedding to a witch. After a few moments, the circle parted in one place and Hermione and Anna followed by Ginny came through the gap to the centre of the circle. Harry and Ginny stood a foot apart and looked each other in the eye, they took each others hands and waited for Dumbledore to begin, still looking into each others eyes.  
  
"Do you, Virginia Anne Weasley, consent to receiving a check of faithfulness using the 'Adamo' spell?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you, Harold James Potter, consent to receiving a check of faithfulness using the 'Adamo' spell?"  
  
"I do"  
  
Dumbledore raised his wands over their heads and pointed it at their joined hands and said "Adamo Odi Odisse" a stream of white light shot out of the end of his wand and formed a ball of blindingly bright white light hovering over their joined hands. They raised their arms around the ball of light and it attached itself to their hands and the white light began to move slowly up both sets of their arms until both of their bodies were surrounded by a bright white light and they began to lift from the ground as if someone had cast 'Windgardium Leviosa' on them. After a few seconds they both touched down on the ground where they were before. Everyone looked at them in awe.  
  
"Well, I believe that we are wedding soul mates." Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
Ron stepped forward and handed him a ring to put on Ginny's finger, and Anna stepped forward to give Ginny a ring to put on Harry's finger. Ginny's ring was a small silver band with deep rune shaped markings on it in gold. Harry's the same only slightly larger to fit his finger. Harry took Ginny's ring and put it on her finger. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered the incantation to make the bond between this ring and Harry's. Ginny then placed Harry's ring on his finger and Dumbledore pointed his wand at it and muttered the second incantation to complete the bond between the two rings.  
  
"You are now Husband and Wife, Mr and Mrs Potter." Dumbledore announced, everyone clapped or cheered, and congratulations were being thrown around to Harry and Ginny, before they said goodbye to everyone, hugging Ron, Hermione and Anna, before apparating to their new house.  
  
Once they arrived at their new house, they didn't have much time to see what a magnificent job that Dobby had done, because they had to pick up their things and apparate with them to the dock at Dover. They boarded the ship that they would be having their 'Honeymoon' on and watched the cliffs of Dover become further away in distance.  
  
"Ginny…"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" She looked up at him and made her gaze meet his, she would have been lost if Harry hadn't spoke.  
  
"I Love you, Virginia Anne Potter." She smiled and brought her mouth closer to his, before answering:  
  
"I Love you too, Harold James Potter." Then she brought their lips together and pulled him into their first kiss as a married couple.  
  
(A/N)Well as you can see i dont think I'm very good when it comes to writing weddings. but thats my opinion and id love to hear yours so...Read & Review. 


End file.
